


Latte Art

by kayliemalinza



Series: Coffee Corpus [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto makes latte art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Scottie Callaghan's latte art on YouTube.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhgZ9xbqwwU)

"Ianto," called Owen.

Ianto slipped neatly over to Owen's desk, standing in a properly deferential and butlery pose. "Yes?" he asked.

Owen was staring at his mug with distaste and slight mystification. He gave Ianto a hard look and said, "My coffee has a grumpy face in it."

"I've been practicing latte art," Ianto said.

"And you gave me a grumpy face," Owen said.

"I think it's lovely," said Tosh, walking up. She toasted her mug at Ianto. "I really like the squiggles you put in mine."

"The correct term is a 'rosetta.' And thank you," Ianto said, bowing his head.

"She gets squiggles, and I get a grumpy face." Owen leaned back in his chair, playing the insouciant martyr.

"I'm still working on my technique," Ianto said. "I intended it to be a Weevil."

 

Across the Hub, Gwen smiled happily at her cup of coffee and its steamed-milk bunny.


End file.
